Closure
by DDs Tea Cup
Summary: My thoughts on how the new movie could incorporate some good old fashioned shippiness so we can get some closure. Highly unoriginal, I know.


**Summary** – My take on two scenes that could be in the new SG-1 movie…

**Spoilers **– Anything SGA or SG-1 is fair game. (please note – I haven't seen the last season of SGA as it's not out in Australia yet – so if there's holes, let me know.)

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them. Any of them. Not even Jacek. But I do own a Wii…but probably not the rights to the product itself.

**Notes** – This is completely unbeta-ed and I don't write fics...well not for public consumption anyway. I read them, avidly, but I just don't have the talent...and I can never express them as well as I see them in my head. This idea though wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

"O'Neill. I am not enjoying this. This animated man is implying I am unfit in combat."

"Is the jerk saying the "I know you can do better than that tomorrow?" I hate that. It's all about the double points or something. Now, move, it's my turn." Cam went to push the larger man off the Wiifit balance board, then thought better of it. Teal'c threw what could have been construed as a controlled glare at the TV screen and stepped gracefully off, handing the remote and nunchuk to Mitchell.

Sam smiled from her place on the sofa, watching Cam select his own Mii and begin the boxing sequence again. "Yeah, Teal'c, it takes a while to get the precise timing right. It's frustrating I know."

Jack had flown in from Washington and organised the loosely termed team night in celebration of Sam's return from her stint aboard the Hammond. Vala was offworld, trying to spend some quality time with her father, a concept she felt was ridiculous and pointless, but after Adria, she felt she had to try and keep some family bonds. The remnants of the current SG-1 were on downtime, Daniel hoping to spend sometime on the west coast at the new Atlantis location, Cam catching up with family and Teal'c looking forward to leaving tomorrow to visit Rya'c and his family. They were all at Daniel's apartment, given that Sam's had been rented out in her absence, but Jack had brought his Wii from his place in D.C.

"I am also most dissatisfied with the representation of me that O'Neill created. I am not obese." He lowered himself into the armchair and regarded his former leader critically.

"Yeah, just as I don't have long, straggly hair," Daniel chimed in.

Jack laughed out right and eyed them both. "Look, I didn't have a lot to work with. In my defence T, I meant them as muscles."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "You made sure yours was as accurate as you wanted, though didn't you?"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Of course I did. It took me over an hour to perfect."

"Humpf."

"I'm going to get dinner," Sam said as she stood up, patting Daniel comfortingly on the thigh.

"Need any company?" Jack's eyes followed her as she reached the door, taking her keys off the hall table.

"No, I've got it, thanks."

"Excellent. Mitchell. Change the disc and put it on four-player tennis. T, you and I against these shrubs."

* * *

The ringing elicited a groan from the bed. Sunlight streamed in through the guest room, bathing Sam in a warm glow as she lay on her stomach tangled in the sheets, her hand blindly trying to find the phone lying on the bedside table. Once located, she hit connect and brought it to her ear.

"Carter…Yes…why?…I'll be right there." She sighed as she dropped the phone onto the bed and sat up, sheet still wrapped around her.

The lump next to her rolled over, revealing his face and eyed her sleepily. "Landry?"

She brought her left hand up to rub her eyes, the wedding band glinting in the soft light. "Yeah, the Tok'ra have contacted the SGC and are requesting that I meet with me and SG-1. I presume you're off the hook as no one knows you're here." Sam reached to the end of the bed and grabbed her robe, pulling it over her shoulders as she stood up and leaned over him.

"Sweet. Tell Hank I say 'Hi' and you remember we're supposed to be packing." Jack pulled her down by the robe's lapels and kissed her quickly on the lips.

She smiled against his mouth, kissing him again before pulling away and heading for the bathroom. '" will, no Tok'ra's keeping me away from a week fishing at the cabin."

Jack watched her leave then rolled over, face smushed into the pillows…and groaned, as his own phone started ringing.

End

* * *

A/N - See, look, we don't ask for a lot. Just give us something that isn't just implied or a deleted scene!


End file.
